Dakishimete Shimai Sou sa
Dakishimete Shimai Sou sa (抱きしめてしまいそうさ Dakishimete Shimai Sou sa) is one of Tezuka Kunimitsu's single. Tracklist #Dakishimete Shimai Sou sa #Dakishimete Shimai Sou sa (Original Karaoke) #Talk Time Lyrics Kanji= This is my song for you 君のもとへ届けたいよ melody This is my love for you ふたりならば永遠になれる それでいて君は特別に 生き方を変えたりはしない 後悔や反省の日々は だからこそ君らしくもある 「明日になればきっと変われるから」 不安なんか無い もう大丈夫さ 抱きしめてしまいそうさ そんな風に君が笑うから ひとりにはしないさ 絶対に君を離したくはない 言いかけた言葉の続きを探してる あの日からずっと 根も葉もない噂話を気にしてる 俺らしくもない 変えるべき物事を邪魔してる 弱い自分に サヨナラを言えよ 抱きしめてしまいそうさ そんな風に涙見せるから 何が起きたって 絶対に君を守ってあげるよ 抱きしめてしまいそうさ そんな風に君が笑うから ひとりにはしないさ 絶対に君を離したくはない This is my song for you 君のもとへ届けたいよ melody This is my love for you ふたりならば永遠になれる This is my song for you 君のもとへ届けたいよmelody |-| Romaji= THIS IS MY SONG FOR YOU Kimi no moto e todoketaiyo MELODY THIS IS MY LOVE FOR YOU Futari naraba eien ni nareru Soredeite kimi wa tokubetsu ni Ikikata wo kaetari wa shinai Koukai ya hansei no hibi wa Dakara koso kimi rashikumo aru "Asu ni nareba kitto kawareru kara" Fuan nanka nai Mou daijoubu sa Dakishimete shimai sou sa Sonna fuuni kimi ga warau kara Hitori ni washinai sa Zettai ni kimi wo hanashitaku wanai Ii kaketa kotoba no tsuzuki wo sagashiteru Ano hi kara zutto Nemohamonai uwasabanashi wo kinishiteru Ore rashikumo nai Kaeru beki monogoto wo jamashiteru Yowai jibun ni Sayonara wo iie yo Dakishimete shimai sou sa Sonna fuuni namida miseru kara Nani ga okitatte Zettai ni kimi wo mamotte ageru yo Dakishimete shimai sou sa Sonna fuuni kimi ga warau kara Hitori ni wa shinai sa Zettai ni kimi wo hanashitaku wanai THIS IS MY SONG FOR YOU Kimi no moto e todoketaiyo MELODY THIS IS MY LOVE FOR YOU Futari naraba eien ni nareru THIS IS MY SONG FOR YOU Kimi no moto e todoketaiyo MELODY |-| English= This is my song for you. My melody that cannot reach your side. This is my love for you The two of us could make this last eternally Staying like that, you don't make any sorts of important changes to your life style Days of regret and reflection therefore suit you. "If tomorrow comes, I can surely change then." There's no uneasiness. Things are all right now. It seems I have no choice but to hold you Because you're smiling in that sort of way I'll never make you be alone. I definitely don't want to ever let you go. I've been searching for the rest of the words you began to say from that day onwards, always Rumors without roots nor leaves weigh on my mind This isn't like me at all. Say goodbye to the weak me whom gets in the way of things that need to be changed. It seems I have no choice but to hold you Because you're showing me your tears in that sort of way No matter what happens I'll definitely protect you. It seems I have no choice but to hold you Because you're smiling in that sort of way I'll never make you be alone. I definitely don't want to ever let you go. This is my song for you. My melody that cannot reach your side. This is my love for you The two of us could make this last eternally This is my song for you. My melody that cannot reach your side. Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics